


【盾冬/STUCKY】FRIENDS

by ginnsjw



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnsjw/pseuds/ginnsjw
Summary: 当代背景白切黑+竹马竹马+STKOOC的PWP甜而欲而潮湿的少年恋情不要强求剧情和人物。预计五章完。





	1. Chapter 1

Friends

当代背景

白切黑+竹马竹马+STK

OOC的PWP 

 [一 伊甸]

   詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯最近很烦躁。

   又是一个信封。

   他狠狠地用力把信封扔到一边骂了一句。

   那个牛皮纸信封乖巧地停在他脚边，毫发无伤。

   “怎么了？”金发的少年刚好推门进来，困惑地挑了挑眉。

   “没什么...”他脸色一瞬间变得很苍白，不自然地眨了眨眼道“最近学生会的事情太多了，我觉得有点累。” 

   少年怀疑地打量他了一会儿，最后目光落在他脚下的牛皮纸信封上，弯下腰准备捡起来看信封上的内容。

   他喉咙一紧，条件反射地一把从少年手上夺了回来：“别——抱歉，史蒂维，那是别人给我的...呃...”

   他声音渐渐低了下去。

   刚抢回到手里他就后悔了。他控制不住地一下下咬着嘴唇，皱着眉头道歉。

   “没关系，巴基。你知道的，你要不想说就不用勉强。”少年——史蒂夫罗杰斯——善解人意地微笑了一下。虽然他漂亮的眼睛里写着不明显但巴基很容易认出的失落。

   他无知无觉地继续咬着嘴唇，连出血了也一无所察，直到史蒂夫的失落变成了责怪，抬起手按住他的嘴唇。史蒂夫有些凉意的指尖分开他的牙和湿润的下唇瓣，蓝色的眼睛严肃而带着些微愤怒和责备地注视着他。莫名其妙地，他感觉被彻头彻尾看透一样呼吸困难，史蒂夫抽回手后他才猛然从突如其来的情绪里清醒过来。在史蒂夫的眼神下巴基没有继续再道歉。他意识到史蒂夫的手指上还沾着他牙上蹭上的口水，羞耻后知后觉地从脊背上窜上来冲上脸，但他没有好意思提出来。史蒂夫并没有说什么，若无其事地收回手，随意地扯了一张纸擦干净。一种尴尬的沉默卡在他们俩中间，巴基不知道该让眼睛放在哪，只好对着史蒂夫的手发呆。史蒂夫的手很漂亮，手指修长而且指甲修剪得整整齐齐，宛如强迫症，而且指甲根部有个粉色的半月牙——据谁跟他提过这意味着这个人的身体很健康。史蒂夫几年前都一直在生病，十分瘦弱矮小，但是现在不一样了，甚至长得比他还要高了。

   巴基很少会想到道歉，因为实在没有必要。但是最近几个星期他一直在向史蒂夫道歉。他不想这样，但是实在集中不了注意力，他最近一直在搞砸各种事情，也给史蒂夫带来了很多麻烦。不过幸好是史蒂夫在忍受这些，虽然这句话有点怪怪的，但是巴基知道史蒂夫能理解他，毕竟这是他最好的朋友，从小到大的死党。史蒂夫是他最重要最亲密的人了，但尽管如此，他还是不能说他在经历什么。因为这件事情实在是太难以启齿了。

   他遇到了跟踪狂。

   的确，巴基知道自己一直颇受欢迎，但是他从没想过会遇上跟踪狂。这已经是他收到的第三个信封了。这个跟踪狂就像在发周报一样准时，每一周的周四给他寄来一个包裹得漂漂亮亮的牛皮纸信封，每个信封里都有十几张他的照片：穿过马路的、正在打球的、练习射箭的......可能有个人无时无刻不在盯着他，这种感觉让他头皮发麻。而且他可以肯定的是，寄过来的不过一小部分而已。就算没有拍出来，那个人也在某个地方盯着。他快要被这个感觉逼得窒息了。

   一开始他以为这是个玩笑，出格的热辣的追求者碰上几个也很正常——他毕竟是全布鲁克林最受欢迎的男孩儿。他甚至得意地跟当时在旁边的托尼炫耀了一下——即使是抓拍里他也英俊得让人嫉妒。

   托尼挑眉笑了笑，刻薄地吐出一口烟圈：“随便吧，反正是跟踪狂拍的。”

   但第二周他又收到了同样包装的信封。对方开始给他发暧昧——或许乐意称为骚扰也行——短信，无时无刻不。

   比如在他午睡醒来的时候。陌生号码发来了信息：“高潮的瞬间眼前只剩下你的脸。想射在你熟睡的脸上。”

   该死。巴基本来还以为至少这是个女孩。

   他拉黑过，但是并没有什么用。他还拐弯抹角地对托尼暗示了一下，托尼说那可能是随机生成的号码，实际上是经过掩盖绕过什么什么，他听了一半就不耐烦了，但是记住了结论。他不希望托尼知道这件事，也许是因为可笑的某种虚荣心，所以宁可咬着牙被骚扰。巴基的格斗技巧非常高超，除了自己小时候好斗，也有父亲悉心教导的原因。他可以肯定整个布鲁克林没几个能打得过自己的。

   所以他仍然在忍耐。他一点也不想让人知道布鲁克林的小王子在被跟踪狂骚扰。

   又或者他坐在礼堂上厕所回来发呆的时候发现收到发来的信息：“你的侧面如此美妙，我想咬着你的喉结进入你温暖的身体。”

   然后第三个星期四，他自己也仿佛有了预感。事实上也果然如此。

   他坚决拒绝了史蒂夫陪他一起回寝室的好意邀请，勉强维持着笑容，但门一关上他就脱力地瘫在了椅子上。临走前史蒂夫担心地回头看了他好几眼，没有说话。对着史蒂夫关切的温润的蓝色眼眸没有人会不心生暖意。但是这种温暖转瞬即逝：短信又来了。

   巴基懒洋洋地抬了一下眼睛，根本不想知道内容。但那因为到来的信息而闪烁的呼吸灯让他心烦，巴基扭头试图不看手机，过了几秒还是暴躁地鬼使神差地伸手拿过来划开看向信息。

   “想要在你面前的桌上操翻你，让你眼角泛红地趴在椅子上。”

   巴基几乎是瞬间从椅子上弹了起来。他咬牙切齿地看了看旁边，意识到或许这个人就在某个地方拿着望远镜甚至在这里装了监控偷看他。他又拆开了信封，就像是想验证自己的猜想。果然，又是他的照片。幸亏他从史蒂夫手里抢回来了：里面有一张他在史蒂夫不在时一个人在浴室洗澡的照片。虽然他自忖肉体足够漂亮，但并不期望在跟踪狂的摄影作品里见到。他挑衅地掏出打火机点燃了这个信封，一直到所有相片都燃成灰落在光洁的瓷砖上才满意。

  那个跟踪狂应该看见了吧。

   他冷冷地踢了踢那坨灰，没有心情再滞留在办公室，打了个电话给低年级的彼得帕克让他来收拾之后就匆匆地回寝室了。

  

寝室。

   史蒂夫正在画画。

   他真是个卓越的画家，同时也应该是最漂亮的模特。之前瘦弱的时候他的美貌还像蒙尘的宝石一样不引人注意，充其量只有巴基和自称爱慕史蒂夫的人格的佩姬注意到罢了。而现在史蒂夫就像凤凰涅槃一样脱胎换骨，他长得比巴基还要高，而且拥有了一身宛若米开朗基罗雕琢的雕像般完美的肌肉。最难能可贵的是，史蒂夫完全没有青春期某些男孩子的惹人厌的脾气。他依然那么谦逊友好善良，每个人都会情不自禁地被他的光芒吸引。

   好吧，可能刚刚说的有点肉麻，但是是真的。他就像是个天使一样不真实。

   但是对于巴基又是全世界最真实的存在。史蒂夫会在他逃课的时候皱着眉抱怨但是依然帮他打掩护，也会在他请女生来寝室发生一些浪漫关系的时候无奈但包容地出去给他留出空间，会在他失落的时候陪着他喝酒，也会在他期末头昏脑胀的时候给他指点一二。

巴基有时候意识到他无法容忍失去史蒂夫。不管是情感上还是无情地分析现实，他都很难脱离史蒂夫生存。哪怕这个念头闪过都让他毛骨悚然。他从小就和史蒂夫一起长大，史蒂夫确实就像他生活中一个重要到可以划分成块的组成部分：学校、家人、史蒂夫、其他朋友。

     巴基往前走了一步倒在床上，他真的太累了。

   史蒂夫扭过头看他，蓝色的眼睛里仍然有刚刚那件事的伤害留下的忧郁的尾音。巴基不禁感到微微的抽痛：他明白这是因自己而起，但是他说不出口跟踪狂对自己的所作所为。

   他对着那双眼睛挣扎了好一会儿，磕磕绊绊地试图挤出个笑容或者尽可能委婉地坦白一些事情：“史蒂维，我......”

   史蒂夫于是坐在他身边抓住他的手安抚性地看着他，等待他开口。

   巴基张了张口，感觉有什么堵在喉咙，他徒然地努力了一会儿，但是什么也没说出来。

   “抱歉。”巴基最后无力地蜷了起来。

   他的左手依然攥在史蒂夫手里，史蒂夫掌心热得发烫地贴在他的皮肤上。这份热度让他想入非非。他注意力转移到了史蒂夫突出的喉结，不经意地闪过跟踪狂的只言片语：“我想咬着你的喉结进入你温暖的身体。”，瞬间脑子炸开了烟花，赶紧闭上眼睛。

他现在到底在对最好的朋友遐想什么？这一切的源头都是那个该死的基佬跟踪狂。

史蒂夫当然不知道他在想什么可耻的事情，但凭着多年的默契意识到他不太好，于是体贴地换了个话题，问他今天是否还能继续做人体素描的模特：因为他明天要参考画人体作业给他的美术老师了。

这是前几天就说好的事情。当时史蒂夫就谨慎地说得很清楚：“是全裸的那种，不过你要是临时不愿意我不会勉强你的。”。

   巴基几乎就要张口拒绝了。

即使是从小赤裸相对多了也不乏一起洗澡经历的史蒂夫，要他展示身体给他画下来也不是容易的事。但是他不想拒绝史蒂夫。对他的隐瞒成为了他们之间的一道隔阂，史蒂夫的其他任何要求他都不想去拒绝。说起来当时还是他自己出于补偿心理硬是满口打了包票，反而是史蒂夫担心他不能接受。

   为什么偏偏得是星期四？

  巴基简直有点开始恨自己了。他笑了笑说没问题，坐起来就开始脱衣服，他脱的时候磨磨蹭蹭的，史蒂夫很能理解地没有催促他——虽然这一点让他感觉更糟糕了。再怎么磨蹭最后也是脱光了。然后他按史蒂夫要求坐在窗台上预先布置好的一块庞大的布上。白色蕾丝窗帘拉上了，还是透出来了柔和的光线，正正均匀地洒在他身上。

   史蒂夫离他有一段距离，隔一会儿抬头看他一眼。

 可能是那个变态的话开启了某种机关，他发现自己在以一种全新的角度观察史蒂夫。

史蒂夫有全校最漂亮的金发，蓬松而整齐。眼睛大部分时候看起来是蓝色，但是偶尔会在某些情况下带点绿色。他的嘴唇让人很有吻的欲望，很饱满——有哪个女孩儿曾经幸运地亲过他吗？据巴基所知还没有，不过也许有谁在他不知道的情况下亲过？都是高中生了，难道恋爱还会彼此报备吗？好吧，其实他是每次都会习惯性和史蒂夫说的，不过史蒂夫本身就寡言，未必和他一样。他知道史蒂夫每天用的是柠檬薄荷味的牙膏，而且是个每顿饭都要刷一遍牙的强迫症患者。有谁在他口中品尝过柠檬薄荷的味道吗？也许就是那个痴情的佩吉学妹。

他实在有副招人喜欢的青春长相，像任何女生会心动的那些会在操场打一下午球活蹦乱跳的学长，尽管好几年前这个标致学长还病怏怏的。谁能不看着他怦然心动呢？他笑起来简直像全世界的蜜糖都溢出来一样。

  他发呆得太久了，视线就直直地落在史蒂夫脸上，久到史蒂夫被盯得卧蚕浅浅地浮上来，甜蜜地露出白牙，冲他挑了挑眉。

  巴基心脏猛地跳了一下，就像小时候猝然被史蒂夫塞进嘴一颗小熊软糖。

  他不知道自己怎么会突然想起来那么久远的事情，那是非常小的时候，史蒂夫喜欢吃甜食，他恶趣味地有意要做些让史蒂夫为难的事情，就索要史蒂夫像松鼠一样小心囤起来的糖果。但是每一次史蒂夫都会毫不犹豫地分给他，以至于这个刁难本身变得索然无味起来。巴基并不喜欢吃糖，史蒂夫却至今都以为他和自己一样爱好甜食。

这个刺激的后果就是他下意识就想挪动下位置，但忘了坐了太久半边身子已经麻掉，于是狼狈地栽下了窗台，连着布也被拽了下来，盖住他的大半个身子。糟糕的是即便磕了一下，从抽筋的脚趾尖到腰仍然全在发麻，不受他控制。他僵直地伸着腿，觉得疼得热泪堵在了眼眶。

  “痛吗？为什么这么不小心？”史蒂夫用一种看小孩儿的眼神看着他，这个眼神甜得他牙痛，但是奇异的感觉从心脏涌上来，连同着史蒂夫与往常无异的动作都带起了额外的感觉。

  史蒂夫没有察觉他的异样，揭开布的一角，微笑着摇了摇头捉住他试图扳动到一边的腿认真地为他按摩僵硬的肌肉。

他垂下睫毛的样子很专注。金色的睫毛每次翕动都像蝴蝶的一次轻盈的振翼。

巴基觉得自己就是一株蒲公英，史蒂夫的每一下动作都像极了一次风动，而他无力地在风中支离破碎。如果不是布料的遮掩，他们的友谊或许要当场结束了：他察觉到自己硬了。

他无地自容，死死地低着头。

“你怎么把头都要埋进地下了？”史蒂夫已经按到了膝盖。

完了。快说话。

随便说点什么都好，让他停下来，转移他的注意力。

巴基的胸膛激烈地起伏了一下，但是没能说出话来。

“我想吻你的睫毛，看着你碧绿的眼睛映着我，然后盈满泪水。”

“我想把你折到不可思议的弯度，你柔软的躯体顺从我的频率战栗。”

脑子里莫名其妙地闪回跟踪狂骚扰的热切语句，配合着关切的史蒂夫凑近而笼住他整个人的阴影，让他身体发热。

史蒂夫沉默了一下，似乎在思索什么，嗓音倏地变沙哑了：“你......”

他第一次听见史蒂夫的嗓音一样抬起头。巴基以前从未意识到过史蒂夫的声音如此低沉而有磁性，即使是撞在耳膜里一个字也会让人酥软得像一坨奶油。

史蒂夫咧开嘴笑了起来，贴过来和他一起倒在了冰凉的木质地板上。史蒂夫眼里的光亮的可怕，仿佛湛蓝的海在一个阳光明媚的午后荡漾。他的手缓缓从巴基的膝盖往上爬，一直到腿根。很烫。巴基错觉自己的一部分皮肤在被灼烧。

巴基知道自己有机会挣脱，但是不知道怎么忽然就犹如一只待宰的羔羊一样温驯，即便明明知道接下来的命运。

于是史蒂夫下定决心地把遮羞布扔到一边。巴基闭上了眼，从唇间漏出了摔下来到现在的第一声声音，一句柔软的呻吟。

从这句变了调的呻吟开始，史蒂夫的犹豫荡然无存，就像被按下某个开关一样突然麻利地把T恤和裤子全扔到一边，接着疯狂地缠上来与他接吻，把他自己本就咬到肿起来的嘴唇又吸又吮。

巴基迷惑了，史蒂夫在他印象里一直是个彬彬有礼的绅士，此刻却有种榨干他的势头。透过窗的光只照亮了他一半的脸，另一边脸则暗一点。看起来史蒂夫的眼睛就像一只是蓝色一只是绿色，突然显得很陌生但更加性感。

  很快他就无暇考虑这些了，史蒂夫抱着他去了浴室，摸出他的润滑剂往他后面抹。他本来是准备来和各种女孩露水情缘的，没想到有一天会用到自己身上。

  史蒂夫要么是深藏不露，要么是个天才。巴基趴在浴室的墙上，神志模糊地想。他脚的前掌能够到地面，腰被拉的很高以便史蒂夫进入，像极了风暴里的一叶扁舟，无助地随着史蒂夫的动作晃荡。

史蒂夫尺寸惊人，一开始插入竟然像是一场远征，不知尽头何处。他的趾尖绷紧了，小腿因而也用力绷出流畅漂亮的线条。疼痛混合着快感让全身肌肉紧张，尤其是大腿跟的肌肉过度用力，他错觉自己是一根拉得太紧的弦，即使是轻微的拨动也可能让自己断裂。

  他几乎有点清醒了，但史蒂夫把他翻过来埋在他胸口舔舐他的乳尖，他不知道那个退化到只做装饰用的部位会这么敏感，会从一个湿漉漉温热的口腔包裹里获得快感。每次史蒂夫的牙擦过都带起一阵电流，令他失控地大口喘息，又被因此听得兴奋的史蒂夫继续拉下欲望的泥沼，只能无助地搂紧史蒂夫的脖子。

  他注意到了史蒂夫背后的镜子，里面映出来了他潮红而明艳的脸，没有上口红的嘴唇自然而然地红艳诱人，大张着的修长的腿缠着史蒂夫削瘦有力的腰。

  “你会爱上被我操的感觉，宛如一朵花一样乖巧地为我绽放。”

  跟踪狂的话又一次穿过他的脑海。

  他确实绽放了。

  只不过不是为了那个变态，而是为了史蒂夫。


	2. 失乐园

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二部分终于写好了 之后应该可以愉快地滚床单了吧  
> 这一章节里巴基面对着激烈的心理斗争 他不想两个人原本的关系变质  
> 但是显然这件事是控制不了的  
> 本来想PWP的不知道为什么多了没有用的剧情（bushi  
> 这些都是草稿 之后有时间会再改

二 失乐园

 

教学楼。

巴基靠在栏杆边和旺达聊天，目光却忍不住频频飘到下面的花坛边：史蒂夫在那写生，光下的头发像一团金色的雾气。

旺达是个漂亮女孩儿，有一头深色的长发和让人难以移开目光的身材，笑起来很可爱。他以往颇为偏爱这样的女孩儿，但是自从上次和史蒂夫意外地...发生了一些事情之后，他发了烧病怏怏地休息了两天，之后随着热病一同被扑灭的是他游戏人间的欲望。

这两天他们之间只剩最简单的对话。史蒂夫对他照顾得无微不至，蓝眼睛里始终是沉重的愧疚和后悔。他的自责反而压得巴基喘不过气。巴基想说其实也就是个一夜情，虽然是他第一次和男人发生关系而且是当0，不过无所谓，他们可以翻篇继续做朋友。但是这些简单的句子他根本说不出口，因为他再清楚不过史蒂夫的为人——史蒂夫对什么事情都太认真了。

但是他也变得很奇怪。他发觉自己对史蒂夫的在意程度到了一个恐怖的地步，关于史蒂夫的一切无孔不入地钻进他的脑子，频频打断他做别的事情。

他感觉要失去史蒂夫了，这个从小到大的朋友、兄弟和现在的室友。

现在再回忆起来，他简直不知道那一切是怎么发生的。他自己倒是为自己找好了辩解的借口：他只不过心烦意乱，想把自己随便扔上一个极乐，虽然完全找错了对象。这一切出错在史蒂夫不知为何也失去了理智，就像彻底变了人似的，也许是受到了他的刺激。他们两个当时都神志不清。这也算好的，好歹史蒂夫当时不是觉得他恶心而退避三尺，但是现在的结局可能没什么差别——他不知道自己还能怎样和史蒂夫相处，在发生了关系之后。

跟踪狂依然不依不饶，尽管因为他生了病而语气变得颇为温柔。但是在身体被炙烤头脑一片混沌的时候收到“想进入你过热的身体，分享一半你的痛苦。”这种信息不会让人有半分心动的感觉。无论说的多漂亮，这个人也是在做着骚扰的事情。

他猜跟踪狂并不知道他已经被人开了苞，有时候巴基有一种毁灭的冲动回复这个该死的变态自己已经和别人上床了而且是个男人而且又英俊又优秀。而且他还乐意和世界上任何男人上床除了这个变态。

他连旺达什么时候走的都不知道，只知道赶在史蒂夫上来上课前回到自己的位置假装已经学习了很久无暇顾及周围，然后再虚伪地抬头故作惊讶地“啊”一声表示自己才注意到史蒂夫回来了。

“你好点了吗？”史蒂夫低着头看自己的画板，躲开目光。

“呃，还行。”他最不想提的就是这个事情，但是史蒂夫显然不想绕开。当然，史蒂夫一直是个勇敢面对“错误”的好孩子。

巴基努力让焦躁不要浮现在脸上。

史蒂夫在他旁边坐下，把画板放在桌上，终于抬头，目光飘了飘然后重重地落下来。巴基下意识地咽了口口水，看着史蒂夫的手越来越近，最终贴在他额头上。史蒂夫并没有刻意放慢，但是刚刚的流程在巴基眼里就像个慢动作。他手只是轻轻地覆盖了一下，但是巴基觉得一股热度从史蒂夫的手传过来，整个人又开始发热，就像个连上电源的暖气片。一瞬间思考能力远离了，他呆呆地看着史蒂夫近在咫尺的脸：浓密的眉毛、高挺的眉弓，形状清晰的唇峰、浅浅的瞳孔就像最漂亮的水晶。

他的大脑也像一炉到了煮开的临界点的水，史蒂夫高潮时的脸骤然从记忆里又翻滚上来：他浅色的眼眸里瞳孔放得放大，睫毛轻轻地颤抖着宛如被撩动的羽毛，眉毛微微蹙紧又随之松开。接着他的眼睛慢慢有了焦距，蹭着巴基的颈窝餮足地微笑，又甜又幼稚，好像又成了那个再熟悉不过的会掏出糖分他的可爱小孩儿。

巴基甩了甩头试图把这些情景甩出脑子。他显而易见地分神了，史蒂夫误会了他的意思，被烫到一样皱着眉缩回手，没有什么温度地笑了笑：“抱歉”。

“我不是......”

“史蒂夫。”突然有个女孩儿的声音插入，硬生生地把巴基想说的话堵死。

佩吉卡特。

巴基平时还是比较欣赏这个女孩儿的，就算只看她持之以恒地追史蒂夫这么多年的精神也让人敬佩，何况还是从史蒂夫仍然是璞玉没有发光的时候就开始了。但是今天这一幕令他酸得可怕，他察觉到自己想把她扔出去。

史蒂夫嘴张了张咽下了本来想说的什么话，扭头和佩吉说话。他看不见史蒂夫的表情，但是猜测他在笑，因为佩吉在灿烂地笑。

巴基勉强地把头扭到一边，若无其事地在纸上写写画画，假装自己在认真学习。整节课他都沉默寡言，就像被扼住了喉咙。与之相反的是佩吉和史蒂夫两个人谈笑风生。他恨史蒂夫对佩吉的热情，又随之马上意识到，史蒂夫和往前没有任何差别，只是刚好在不疏离的范围里对每个问题保持微笑地做出了回答罢了。他埋着头，但耳朵竖得比任何一天都要尖，甚至模糊地听见佩吉小声说“你的朋友今天似乎不像往常那么活泼。”但是他没听见史蒂夫的回答，也可能史蒂夫回答了但是他漏掉了。

过了两分钟他微微偏头假装在看左前方的老师，但眼角的余光却在努力地捕捉史蒂夫的动作。或许是默契，史蒂夫转头看他。巴基一瞬间猜测史蒂夫是在看别的东西，接下来的二十分钟里他都心不在焉，最终得出结论史蒂夫一定是在看他，因为他转头的方向除了自己没有任何人。但他思考的二十分钟里史蒂夫都在专注地看着老师，就像这节课之前的所有时间一样。

下课史蒂夫一秒也没有多停留，直接去了厕所，包还扔在桌上。

他把自己的草稿纸揉成一团扔进了垃圾篓，下意识地跟出门。但是外面人来人往，他不想被人发现就像个依赖妈妈的幼儿园小朋友一样跟着史蒂夫，不情愿地刹住了脚步。

他感觉一个人抱着史蒂夫的包的自己站在人群中像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

这时候跟踪狂的短信又到了，恼火让他差点把手机脱手扔出去。如果再多两个星期，他猜自己真的要罔顾布鲁克林浪子的颜面去报警，当着警察的面控诉有个同性恋跟踪狂一直对自己发语气粘稠令人作呕的性骚扰短信而自己确实毫无办法了。

“哪怕只是扫过我一眼，我也马上就硬了。要是你永永远远只能看着我一个人就好了。”

托尼走到他面前，巴基条件反射地把手机塞进口袋，露出一个社交性笑容。托尼和往日一样抬着下巴，只是目光在他口袋上停了片刻，旋即若无其事地正视他露出一个很难判断真实想法的笑容“彼得昨天去打扫了。他...还捡到了一个东西。”

托尼话里暧昧的停顿让他的神经再次绷紧起来。

然后托尼从口袋里拿出一张纸条。巴基愣了一下，随即意识到这可能是夹在照片里的，他当时太火大了，以至于完全没发现，这个东西随便地飘在办公室哪里，然后被彼得帕克发现了。

“你的爱慕者真是热情。我猜和那位摄影技术超群的是一个人吧。”托尼不过是开玩笑，但巴基铁青僵硬的脸色让没出口的事实昭然若揭。托尼的笑容也消失了，皱起眉把纸条拍在他胸前，示意他自己看。

巴基烦躁地抢过纸条，却并不想马上知道内容而是粗暴地折了折压在口袋最里面。“等等，托尼，”，他谨慎地压低声音问“除了彼得和你还有谁知道吗？”。

“总不会是史蒂夫。”托尼左右张望了一下，突然凑过来贴在他耳边回答道。

“真的还有？”巴基没心情理会他不合时宜的幽默，眉头拧在了一起。

“没了。你紧张什么？而且幸亏是我知道的。”托尼耸了耸肩，突然提高声音笑着搂了下他的肩膀：“嘿，詹姆斯，我觉得不如去我家继续谈吧。”

托尼很像在向谁挑衅，而他能想到的对象只有史蒂夫，他们惯来不是太和。

巴基意识到什么而回过头：果然，史蒂夫沉默地插着兜在那。

一刹那巴基错觉史蒂夫变得很恐怖，接着马上就发现那是个幻觉。史蒂夫如往常一般安安静静地注视着他，浅色的睫毛像顽强固定在蒂上最后一片将落的花瓣一样颤动了两下。他可能确实有点不高兴——笑容都维持不住了，显得有些冷漠和受伤。

远在巴基意识到原因前已经为这一点莫名其妙地窃喜了。他明白自己该闭嘴和保持内疚的表情，却不由自主地对着史蒂夫笑了一下。

史蒂夫愣了一秒，皱着眉走过来拿他怀里的书包：“谢谢帮我整理好书包，我先走了。”

巴基被这种冷淡刺痛了，怔了一下，没有立刻松手，反而伸手拽住他的袖口：“等下......我......”他求助地回头看了一眼托尼，透过托尼的橙色墨镜清晰地看见了一个白眼。史蒂夫没有抽出袖子，就像被这个动作取悦了般瞬间松开了紧皱的眉定定地看着他，甚至对他勾起了嘴角。

太近了。香水味扑面而来，很熟悉的味道，还是他以前因为自己喜欢而硬是塞给史蒂夫的：一股湿润香根草的气息。这股味道令他忽然呼吸变得顺畅多了。

一瞬间巴基几乎要忘了自己刚刚在干什么。史蒂夫的笑容具有某种魔力，可以让他心情暂时轻松起来。他旋即意识到这种魔力本该属于某个热辣的女孩儿而不是史蒂夫，这一点让他瞬间冻了起来。

托尼没注意到他的异样，嘴角抽动了一下，翻着白眼别过头按了手表，然后对巴基挥手道：“还是下次聊吧，贾维斯在底下等我。”说完潇洒地走了。

他目送着托尼的背影，手指摸到了口袋里的纸条，再次想到某个不知道藏在阴影里的人在窥视他的生活，心情重重地跌了回去。手机震了一下，他手就在口袋里一下一下摸着手机的边缘，但是没有拿出来看。

一定是那个跟踪狂。而他暂时并不希望被史蒂夫发现这件事情。

不，或许他自己都该离史蒂夫远点：他自己也在渐渐被同化成危险人物，他对史蒂夫的感情在向一个不应该的方向迅速变质。

他回头想对史蒂夫说点什么，没有料到史蒂夫依然在刚刚死死被攥住袖口的位置倚着栏杆看他。史蒂夫接过书包微微歪着头对巴基扬了扬下巴，眉与眼都写着显而易见的愉快：“走吗？”。

巴基不确定自己说了什么，很大概率是没思考就脱口同意了，悔意之后在一路上都纠缠着他的大脑。

夜色沉淀了下来，因为他们在路上耽误了太久，路上已经没有什么人。

夏季的大雨毫无规律，就在短短半分钟内，从不过几颗硕大的雨滴砸到皮肤上变为瓢泼的暴雨。他们手拉着手尽力向宿舍楼奔跑，但还没跑到就已经淋成了落汤鸡。

“算了，别跑了。”巴基甩开史蒂夫的手停下来喘气。

史蒂夫于是停下来。

他们刚好在一个路灯旁边，暖黄色的灯下湿淋淋的史蒂夫依然英俊得像是从什么浪漫爱情喜剧里剪出来的男主角。雨水顺着他利落的下颌线往下砸。他并不显得狼狈，只让人想起那些荷尔蒙四溢的内衣广告模特出浴的瞬间。

史蒂夫走过来把巴基落下来的刘海撩到后面，手就搭在他的后颈上，目光若有若无地擦过他的嘴唇和锁骨，笑了笑道：“跑不动了？”

空气变热了。

或许是黑夜的催化，他觉得史蒂夫有点不一样，眼前分明是他从小一起长大再熟悉不过的发小，明明白白。但是后颈上的手的温度让他又清醒地意识到异样。

是他的错。他引诱天使堕落了。

巴基拨了一把头发，顺势转过身让史蒂夫的手落空，他耸耸肩背着史蒂夫若无其事地说：“我好像变弱了，可能是这学期缺乏运动？走吧，干脆淋着雨回去吧。”

手腕被强势地捉住了，他条件反射地缩了一下，但是没挣脱。史蒂夫的脸变得冷硬，雨水滑下来，让他产生了一种错觉：史蒂夫在哭。

于是反抗的力量瞬间虚弱下去，他不再试图故作轻松，如同等待某种审判般安静了下来。

“你讨厌我吗？”史蒂夫低声说。

“怎么可能——”巴基脸迅速地皱了一下，又开始因为焦躁而开始狠狠地咬住下唇。

史蒂夫的手指强硬地挤进来阻止了他的动作。

“别伤害自己的嘴唇了。”史蒂夫抽出手指抚摸了一下他湿润柔弱的嘴唇叹了口气继续说道，“我开始不懂你了。你如果希望我消失，我们可以就这样，像普通同学一样，我保证不会怎么呆在宿舍，之后我会租一个房子。我知道我做了错事。”

巴基几乎没等他说完就开始摇头。

他不知道自己怎么了。听史蒂夫说着这些场景，他咀嚼出一种理智的残忍，眼眶几乎是瞬间就红了，眼泪蓄在眼眶里摇摇欲坠。刚刚还暧昧潮热的空气现在冷得像是冰窖里。

史蒂夫的手离开了他的唇，那丝迅速消失的温度竟然让他觉得有些眷恋。

“不是。不是这样的。你，你没错。但是，我们不应该，不应该这样。我们，我们——”巴基刚出口就觉得喘不上气，深吸了一口气才勉强断断续续地说了下去。明显的哭腔让这句话的语气变得柔软，更近似于一个乞求。

眼眶终于盛不住了，一颗硕大的泪珠砸落下来。

史蒂夫的瞳孔缩了缩，伸手揩去他脸上混合着的不知是泪水或是雨水的东西，想把他揽进怀里。

巴基差一点就温顺地接受了这个拥抱，他抬起头泛红的眼茫然地看着史蒂夫，如同一只被抛弃的不明状况的奶狗。但接着他回神了，垂着头躲开了。他往后退了一步。

“我们这样是不对的。我们是朋友。而且你信仰天主教，你忘了。”巴基低低地说完转身孤零零地走向寝室。是他主动说出的决绝的话，但这些话最先击垮的却是他自己。他拖着脚步往前走，感觉自己像一块吸水变重的海绵，每一步都湿哒哒地在地上拖出一条漫长的水渍。

他知道自己的狼狈肉眼可见，而这从某种程度上来说已经让他伪装出的冷酷外壳四分五裂，泄露出没有藏好的真心来了。

“我没有信仰。”史蒂夫突然在他背后说道：“已经没有了。”。

他的声音并不大，但巴基确定自己听见了，即使隔着聒噪的大雨。

这句话就像是一个咒语，他刚刚还被压得喘不过气的心脏一下轻快起来，就像个新安上的活力四射的水泵。但是他依然不敢回头，因为他们的问题其实并不是史蒂夫是不是个虔诚的教徒的问题。只是他心理清楚，这个回答几乎就要给他自欺欺人的理由了。

他不能把史蒂夫拉下水。

他还是跑了。

 

 

寝室。

巴基回到寝室的时候宛如一只落水狗。他无心去擦拭干净木质地板上他弄出的脏兮兮的水痕，随手把沾满雨水的手机扔到床上，将同样湿透的书包扔到浴室的瓷砖地上就躺进了浴缸拧开水龙头。

滚烫的热水一点点充满了浴缸，冰冷的躯体被包裹着慢慢恢复了温度。

他瘫在那，混乱地闭上眼睛。

史蒂夫刚刚的话很像某种催情剂，让人头脑发热。同时他自己说的话，他别无选择的立场和那个被情热冲昏的夜晚支离破碎的片段就像最差的剪辑师剪出来的蒙太奇，毫无顺序地在他脑中播放。

门发出很轻的一声响声，然后一个脚步声进了房间。下一刻，浴室的灯忽然亮了，他条件反射地闭上眼，但刺眼的光线依然可以清晰地感知到。

“你连衣服都没脱。太胡闹了。”

史蒂夫露出了严厉的表情，让巴基一瞬间感觉回到了他们没有发生关系之前。身体的惯性让他如同以前任何一次被史蒂夫批评时一样的带点讨好的笑容。

然后他们都愣了一下。

史蒂夫叹了口气过来帮他脱掉潮湿地贴在他身上的累赘，责怪他根本不会照顾自己。巴基也没力气了，乖乖地张开手臂让史蒂夫解下最后的衬衫。

等最后一件衣物脱离他，巴基的意识才有点回笼，羞耻感后知后觉地在脑子里炸开。其实这样的场景从小到大都算不上罕见，但今天他才觉得似乎不太应该。那不该存在的一晚彻头彻尾地摧毁了过去本纯洁无暇的这一切。

史蒂夫眼神也飘忽了一下，显然也想起来了一些事情。

巴基干笑着试图缓解下气氛：“你不去换衣服吗，这样可能感冒。”

“没关系，我不会感冒的。”史蒂夫沉默了一下抬头看着他，但是并没有笑意：“我本来以为我会这么说的。”

巴基眨了眨眼睛，不太确定自己听到的话。

这实在非常不史蒂夫，但是他又莫名觉得这件事好像也很史蒂夫。

史蒂夫开始脱衣服。他动作很快，接着就挤进了不算特别大的浴缸，横着坐在那，把巴基的脖子搂了过来亲了一下他的唇。

巴基仍然处于呆滞的状态，不知道该用什么样的反应面对。

史蒂夫低低地在他耳边笑了，低沉的笑声撞进他的耳膜，让他嗓子一瞬间有点发紧。他们胸膛相贴，史蒂夫整个人笼罩住他，而他的背抵在浴缸边缘，将那一块瓷砖捂得有些温热。他面前的蓝眼睛里是没有掩饰的笑意，缱绻的温柔。他在太多女孩眼里看过相似的东西，但第一次由于认出这些情绪心跳如雷暗自雀跃却是因为个男人。

那双蓝眼睛映着他。它的主人很快就不满足地贴过来再次索吻。

巴基仅仅抗拒了几秒，防线就崩溃了。他情不自禁地迎了上去，挂在史蒂夫的脖子上张着嘴不知餮足地与他唇齿交缠。

他们的涎液牵出长长的连着的银线如藕断丝连。

史蒂夫几乎是马上察觉自己因为巴基这副贪婪的样子变硬了。巴基很喜欢户外运动，但却不怎么容易晒黑，被他舐咬而变得红润的嘴唇衬着白皙的皮肤而更令他欲壑难填。说实话，巴基眉目深邃忧郁动人，不太像个美国人，更容易让人想到瘦削苍白宛如英俊吸血鬼的东欧人。他适合站在几米外冷淡地抽烟，再郁郁寡欢地一笑。但是欲望把那层疏离忧郁剥落了下来，染上了独属于他的颜色。他可以肯定没有一个女孩会有这个荣幸让巴基这样注视着，肆意攫取巴基的肉体。

而这，都是属于他的。

他还记得巴基小时候有可爱的婴儿肥，生气也仿佛是撒娇一样毫无威慑力。但渐渐地巴基变得夺目，那层婴儿肥褪掉就像高超的匠人从石料上去掉多余的材料，于是一个大卫从朴素的原料里被掘了出来，重获新生。

巴基也注意到了他的变化。

或许夜晚是最好的催情剂，巴基看起来已经被刚刚漫长的吻灌醉了，大胆而放荡地伸手过去抚摸那根苏醒的庞然巨物。但这根东西的形状似乎还烙在他身体里，他有点畏惧。

“我们去床上。”史蒂夫擒住他的手腕，失去耐心地把他从水里抱起来，在他额上亲了一口以作安慰，感觉自己在哄小孩。

到了床上，没有人在意床单被他们没有擦干的水弄得潮湿，只顾着继续仿佛永远不会满足的亲吻。史蒂夫摸到了避孕套和润滑剂匆匆忙忙地弄好，然后开始为巴基做扩张。他最好的兄弟在他身下，脸上是迷离的欲望，修长少毛的腿被他压在胸前。

巴基感觉自己隐秘的地方进入了异物，隐忍地呜咽了一声，但随之史蒂夫又塞入了更多的手指在其中耐心地探索，最终他触到某点，巴基瞬间感觉头脑一片空白，剧烈地抖了一下，刚刚因为不适而有点疲软下去的阴茎又抬起来。

史蒂夫于是扶着阴茎缓慢地进入。虽然进入的过程很磨人，但随即一切变得顺畅起来。史蒂夫或许真的在这方面有点天才，巴基神志不清地想着，破碎地软软地呻吟着。他颇为克制，仅仅是在每次史蒂夫擦过他的敏感点时控制不住地从喉咙里溢出短暂的类似哭泣的喘息。

他向来知道自己有让女孩儿腿软的嗓音，却不知道竟然也相当适合做爱。

他不知道的多了，就像他也不知道史蒂夫这样的乖小孩会在做爱时贴着他耳朵说下流的话。

“你被我操开了。巴基哥哥。”

巴基哥哥本来是他小时候从还很好骗的史蒂夫那占的便宜之一，此刻猝不及防地还给他，有别样的感觉。他喘息声变重了，听得史蒂夫越发兴奋起来，反反复复碾磨他的敏感点，一句一句地刺激他。

史蒂夫变得像个恶劣的小恶魔，一心想拽着他一起坠落进欲望的深渊。

“我以前都不知道，原来你最好看的时候是被我操的时候。”

巴基下意识地望向衣柜上贴的镜子，看见两个人紧密地嵌合在一起的画面，比他曾幻想过的所有激烈性爱都要放荡色情，但也更优美。史蒂夫可能天生适合做爱，他该把自己当模特，记录下如同神赐的肉体。这幅肉体在爱欲不显得淫秽，理应入文艺复兴的油画里被后人顶礼膜拜。他进入自己时耸动的腰腹肌肉纹理深刻性感得让人神魂颠倒。

史蒂夫托着巴基肉感的臀从床上挪到窗边。巴基混混沌沌地勾着史蒂夫的脖子，腿大张着缠在史蒂夫的腰上。他看过无数黄片里性感的女人这样吊在某个男人身上，只是没想过自己也可以这样。但好像这样也没什么不好。

史蒂夫把他放在窗台上，手捏过他纤细的跟腱小腿大腿向上在腰上流连。他因为痒而扭动了几下，笑出了声躲闪史蒂夫的动作，反而左腿小腿被抓住扛在史蒂夫肩上。

他们大胆得惊人，连窗帘都没拉，窗子随着他们的动作发出危险的声音。史蒂夫推开窗，他半个身体柔软地后仰，悬在半空中。他的头脑充血，倒着望见远处一勾明月和安静的不甚清晰的星辰。他身上镶满吻痕——是史蒂夫虚荣的战利品——但奇异地并不觉得很讨厌。

底下有愤怒的同班同学吼道：“詹姆斯！你是不是又带女孩儿回寝室了？史蒂夫不能管管你吗？”

史蒂夫把他拉回来，他们对视着笑了。巴基艰难地维持若无其事的声音：“要你多管闲事！”但欲盖弥彰：嗓音里的情欲浓郁得几乎可以嗅见。接着他就被史蒂夫带着醋意的侵入撞碎了接下来的话。史蒂夫一只手扶住他的背，一只手捂住他的嘴不让巴基勾人的声音被别人听见，同时撞着窗户发出更放肆的声响，失了智地挑衅。

巴基的睫毛都在因为节奏混乱的轰炸而战栗，在一波一波从尾椎窜上大脑的刺激中终于找到一个清明的间隙舔了一口史蒂夫的手掌心。史蒂夫因为猝不及防的撩拨而松了手，但东西更硬了。巴基仰着头张着嘴喘息，喉结滑了几滑，平时总是无辜忧郁的眼里闪过狡黠，勉强撑起身体勾唇一笑。

史蒂夫觉得这一刻所有星光都坠落在他翡翠般的眼里。

真难以想象，这么漂亮的眼睛里居然只盛着他一个人。

史蒂夫无言地狠狠地撞进他体内。

巴基高潮了。

他喃喃地说着什么，史蒂夫凑近才听清他在说什么。

“完了，我爱你。”

那双失去焦距的眼睛微微泛着红。

这一晚以他们在剩下的一张干燥的床上精疲力竭缠绵不休的长吻告终。


	3. 三 应许之地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的名字是迦南，在旧约里，也叫乐土。所以这个部分终于可以基本不用脑子（bushi）地恋爱了。  
> 史蒂夫终！于！如愿以偿了。  
> 想起来一开始只是想写PWP的我流下了心酸的眼泪。  
> 部分设定如果之后感觉出不合理保证会尽快改的！！！

三 应许之地

 

 

史蒂夫的青春期情潮姗姗来迟但来势汹汹。

巴基望着史蒂夫，笑着被他的重量压倒在桌上。黑纱缠上了巴基的眼，在脑后轻轻地挽成一个结。他模模糊糊地看见史蒂夫的剪影，想到接下来的事情，下意识掩饰地舔了舔嘴唇。

这个年纪男孩本该有的欲望终于在史蒂夫身上爆发了出来，他在巴基身边无时无刻不散发着渴望亲吻与抚摸的荷尔蒙。他会在放学的人潮裹挟着他们的时候悄悄地捏一把巴基的腰又迅速收回手插进兜里，就仿佛无事发生，当巴基迷茫又紧张地回头时，只来得及捕捉到蓝色的眼睛里得逞的笑意；他也会在上课时托着腮假装认真听课，但脚在实心木桌下沿着巴基穿着短裤的光裸的小腿往上不规矩地蹭，或者在扭头和他讨论的时候突然在他脸上偷一个吻。

巴基被他拖下炙热潮湿的爱欲泥沼，每天脑子里昏昏沉沉地填满了黄色废料。

他们变成作息再规矩不过的模范，巴基乐于将布鲁克林夜店小王子的称号拱手让人，而自己在每个放学之后谎称回去学习，然后名正言顺地跟着全班第一的史蒂夫罗杰斯同学兼他的竹马与室友回去“学习”。

如果做爱算是学习的一部分，那么巴基确实称得上勤勉。比他更勤勉的是他的练习伙伴，对此就像得到了一个新玩具一样沉迷其中。而且史蒂夫不知为何有惊人的体力——巴基明明记得三年前他才渐渐从大病开始好转，而更早之前，巴基小心翼翼地捧着他，每天担心这个漂亮的瓷娃娃破碎消失。

巴基被一个吻封缄了胡思乱想。

史蒂夫开始剥他的衣服。他觉得自己像一只包裹被层层揭开直到露出最里面的礼物。

他很快就被拆到了最里面，一丝不挂地被翻转过去，胸膛贴着冰冷的桌面，但背后熨着史蒂夫的热度。他绷紧了脚尖，腿才勉强像个晃动的钟摆擦到地面。

空虚感是突然窜上的。在史蒂夫的胯靠近的瞬间他的甬道就收到了暗示，轻车熟路地让他回忆起被充满的痛与愉悦。

“你为什么永远这么紧？”史蒂夫挤进他的身体，划过他的敏感点。他被情欲割裂得沙哑的嗓音就在巴基耳边，而视觉的抑制令其他感官更加灵敏。巴基情不自禁地收紧了一下。史蒂夫在这个刺激后低喘了几声，富有磁性的声音闯进耳朵，让他一下子全身过电。他觉得自己是一只被捣得汁水四溅的蜜桃，一块即将死去的酥软的肉。

甚至，不合时宜地，跟踪狂的语句如同刻在他脑海里一样，在这时候浮现了出来。

他感觉自己是情欲催生出的花朵，在绽放。

    史蒂夫像一个野心勃勃的帝王一样在他身上征伐，是他一个人的亚历山大大帝和亚瑟王，桌子被两个年轻男孩带动发出的快要毁灭的吱呀声就是史蒂夫的战鼓。有时候他感觉自己平坦的腹部被史蒂夫勃起的狰狞的性器顶出了形状，有时候他错觉自己在无休止的摩擦里升华成一团气体，混沌地散成一团。

他的尾椎被撞到酥麻，史蒂夫的胯骨一下一下地耸动着，而手掐在他的侧面的肋骨上，他柔韧的臀肉随之变形，腰侧被手指的动作引起一串瘙痒。巴基难忍地扭了扭腰，发出压抑的放缓的喘息，宛如在濒死的边缘。

史蒂夫毫不犹豫地推了他一把，就着这个姿势把巴基转过来。他们还连在一起，巴基的腿被压得有点疼，挂在他的肩上，腰被刺激得高高抬起，肩胛骨和大臂狠狠地抵着坚硬的桌面。他几乎可称恶趣味地在巴基的前列腺上缓慢地碾了过去。巴基感觉从来没有被进的这么深，而且所有的感觉这么清晰。他抽搐了一下，全身的筋不受控制地绷紧了一刹那。他如同一把小提琴被史蒂夫演奏，他的肉体就是弦，被拨弄得发出淫靡的乐音。

然后狂想曲演奏到了高潮，他的神智也脱离了，就像是他的灵魂出窍，在旁边看见了他们交媾的完整情形。仿佛有一道白光在脑中炸开，他张开嘴，失控地带着哭腔呻吟起来。

他被操得射了出来。

史蒂夫被这个认知取悦到了，扯下黑纱想要看完整他的表情，看见他闭着眼，纤长脆弱的睫毛上盈着泪珠，几根发丝潮湿地贴在他眼角。光线令巴基迟钝地意识到复明。他睫毛颤了颤打开，眼圈泛红，宛如光线透过的祖母绿的眼睛直直地望着上方，瞳孔张得很大，仍带着高潮后的漫长的失神。

突然有人敲门。

巴基惊慌了一瞬马上半撑着身体坐了起来，他心脏剧烈地跳起来，简直快跳出喉咙口。

他何止衣衫不整，实际上是一丝不挂，而史蒂夫亦是如此。地上瘫着凌乱的衣服，空气里挥之不去的气味更是让发生了什么无需多言。比这更证据确凿的是他张着腿对着史蒂夫，任其宰割。

史蒂夫玩味地微笑着，还在他身体里。他没有任何慌乱，而且，该死地，更大了。

他试图镇定一点张口问是谁，但一发出声音就被里面未褪的情欲气息吓了自己一跳，赶紧捂上嘴。史蒂夫安抚地揉了揉他的头发，替他开口道：“你找谁？”

“请问巴恩斯会长在吗？”

一个男生问道。

“对不起，他不在。我正在打扫，可能要过很久才能开门，如果你要找他，不急的话，不如明后天找个时间？”史蒂夫压低了一点嗓音，面不改色地撒着谎，同时强横地搂过巴基的腰一手玩弄着他的胸。他有种会被揉出乳汁的错觉，想向后逃但被史蒂夫结实的手臂断了后路。乳尖敏感地立了起来，大脑里电流四窜，羞耻感让他脸热起来。如果不是刚刚射过，他可能又要硬了。

史蒂夫恶意地顶了顶胯，他腰又软了，瘫在史蒂夫怀里，小声地在史蒂夫耳边喘息。

他已经听出来外面的人就是同年级的泽莫了，但是不敢发出声音。

史蒂夫利用了他的慌乱，骨节分明的手停在他的腿根，情色地抚摸那里细嫩的软肉。痒意再次袭来，他不敢挣扎却又无法抗拒身体的反应，僵硬而无力地抓着史蒂夫的手。他仍在不应期，然而史蒂夫的动作就像一根试探的羽毛，让他心痒。他又开始觉得自己像溺水的人，欲望和恐惧淹了他的气管，又想沉沦又渴望存活。

“抱歉？那我不打扰你的工作了，我先走了。”泽莫礼貌地说。

巴基听着脚步声渐远，刚松了口气，新换的手机聒噪地响了起来，是泽莫打来的电话。他吓得立刻调成静音。

“没关系，他走远了。”

看出了巴基的顾虑，史蒂夫温柔地把他的头按在颈窝，低声笑着说。

巴基从中莫名其妙地得到了安抚，彻底软在他怀里。他伸手抱住史蒂夫宽阔的背像个没有安全感的小熊，闷闷地把脸埋在史蒂夫肩上蹭了蹭，有种劫后余生的感觉。

史蒂夫心软得一塌糊涂，侧过脸轻轻地吻他的头发。巴基抬起头迎过来，抽回手一把搂住他的脖子，咬了一口他剃得干干净净的下巴。他们对视了一眼，两个人都笑了起来，然后巴基又咬住史蒂夫的下唇。

史蒂夫的温柔被欲望冲散了，挑了挑眉，海蓝宝石一样的眼睛忽然显得深不见底。他反客为主，舌头闯进巴基的口腔，追逐纠缠着巴基的舌头。

两个人倒回桌上，几乎没有经过大脑的思考，史蒂夫仿佛幻觉能听见抽插时带出的水声。他终于感觉被甬道夹得快要缴械，恨恨地在他的男孩的喉结上咬了一口，然后射了。他拔出自己的东西，打量着巴基。

巴基的肌肉恰到好处，长成这样或许只能说是一种天赋，肌肉结实但没有一个地方累赘，让人想起多纳泰罗的大卫，优美且清俊，消瘦而有力。

他不是从最近才开始肖想这幅肉体的。或许巴基以为是，但是他十分清醒地明白答案。

对巴基的欲望是一种贯穿他童年到现在的持久的欲望。

在性这个东西还没有在他们脑子里形成清晰的概念之前，这种欲望意味着占有欲和独一无二的地位。他想把所有东西捧在这个可爱漂亮又忠诚的朋友面前，只要巴基要，只要他有。他痛恨所有试图从他身边夺走巴基的人，可是这样的存在总是那么多，如同赶不完的苍蝇。巴基是布鲁克林的小王子，是明亮的发光体，他无权阻止，也正是为巴基这样的魅力折服。于是他只能微笑地坐在房间里忍受着病痛，在固定的探望后和巴基云淡风轻地道别。事实上巴基已经足够纵容他的依赖，而且足够耐心和坚持，风雨无阻地来陪他，但还是远远低估了史蒂夫含而不露的占有欲：他不仅仅是想每天和巴基见面几个小时，而是想拥有巴基的每一分钟。若是他可以选择死的时间，他希望他们俩交媾而死，在高潮的瞬间。

如果巴基不是那么粗心大意，本该发现他书桌上锁的抽屉的可疑。那里面锁着一沓练习的速写，全是巴基的胴体。找巴基当模特不过是一个借口，事实上史蒂夫或许比巴基更熟悉他的身体，从很早以前就如此。他偶尔会在为巴基准备的入睡前的水里放点药，然后在巴基昏昏沉沉的时候观察肌肉走向和光线在他身上演绎的明暗关系。而平时，凭借着接近十年的伪装的惯性，他成功演绎一个正直寡欲的直男。

他对这种明知扭曲的行为上瘾，难以戒断。

在巴基不知道的背后，史蒂夫曾经一边对着床上的撸动自己的性器，一边迅速地把他画到隐蔽的素描本上；曾经贴着他光裸的肉感的臀缝射到他腿间；曾经舔过他的嘴唇和喉结……他做过太多超乎巴基最恶劣的想象的事了。而巴基却以为他是个小天使。不过这种天真也是他爱的一部分，或者说正是他尤其着迷的特质。

巴基是他生命里永远熠熠生辉的小太阳。

巴基空濛的眼睛恢复了焦距，慢慢坐起来，然后像是痴了一样盯着他。

他微微一笑，为巴基擦干净汗湿的额头和泥泞的腿间，帮他套上衣服。

“我来收拾下东西，然后我们就走好吗？”他蹲下去为巴基套上裤子，最后捉住巴基的脚踝吻了一下，哄小孩似地对他说。

巴基仍然直直地盯着他，抬起下巴嘴角勾了起来，答非所问地说：“史蒂夫，我爱死你眼睛了。”。他肩膀在笑的时候自然地耸起来了一下又松下去，接着自己先害羞起来，低头躲开史蒂夫的视线，但是笑意更灿烂地牵出一道弧线。

史蒂夫停了停动作，心跳加速起来。

总是这样，他永远有在不必要的时候让史蒂夫心动的本领。他的一举一动一言一行都有奇妙的魔力，让史蒂夫为之着迷。

大概整理了半小时又通完风，他们才走出了办公室。

巴基突然想起来跟踪狂颇为可能藏了针孔摄像头在这间办公室，脑中闪过一丝愧疚。今天这场放纵也有他的蓄意推动。他忍无可忍地想结束这一切，更隐秘的想法是企图炫耀这场见不得光的恋情给某个阴暗的偷窥者看。

这个念头令他感觉自己有些龌龊，不由得小心地看了一眼旁边的史蒂夫。

史蒂夫对他的小心思毫无察觉，自然地搂着他的腰，显得有点心不在焉。

“你在想什么？”巴基不满地戳了戳他的脸，小包子一样的脸气呼呼鼓起来一小块。

史蒂夫猛地回过神，笑着吻了吻他额头：“想你啊。”

其实也不全是。史蒂夫刚刚看见了旁边的阴影里有一个人影。

那个人在窥视着他们。

巴基的手机亮了一下，仍旧是陌生的号码：“我对你的爱与日俱增，永不熄灭。”。

 

 

那天是星期二。

前一天在办公室的纵欲让巴基回到寝室就疲惫地睡着了，第二天才看见那条短信，有种微妙的感觉，像是解脱，也仿佛有点遗憾。泽莫的未接来电他打算今天再去问问情况。在办公室不知道还有没有留下更多的痕迹，今天也要去检查一遍。

他在心里列了很多待办清单，一项一项地排好顺序。

然后在看见旁边睡着的史蒂夫时，所有杂念都清空了。

史蒂夫还闭着眼睡得很沉。一般他是会准点早早起来的，赖床的巴基很少有机会在早晨看见他的睡颜，莫名其妙生出种珍惜的感觉。他又细细地用目光描摹了一遍史蒂夫被晨光照亮的脸：金色的浓密纤长的睫毛，纹理整齐的漂亮的眉毛，挺拔的鼻子，嘴唇呈现一种无辜带血色的裸红色——让人想要吻上去。他很白，不知道是因为习惯了宅居画画还是血统的原因。

他小心地下床，踮着脚去浴室洗漱为了不吵醒史蒂夫，但没注意到史蒂夫睁开眼望着他的背影的神情。史蒂夫眼神清明。他之后出门很快地买好了早餐回来，发现史蒂夫醒了，漫不经心地只穿着内裤刷牙，仿佛不知道仅仅二十分钟之后他们就要迟到了。

“你怎么不急的？”巴基撅嘴瞪了他一眼，把早餐放在门边就跑去衣柜帮他拿衣服。

史蒂夫看着他急急忙忙跳过去的背影，心里微微一动：他等这一天，好像已经等了一辈子一样。永不知满足的对巴基的欲望好像在这一刻终于有点满足了。只要伸出手，他就确定可以一把拥抱住这个唯一的激发他的爱情的人，他的恋人，他的缪斯，他的巴基。

但更多的贪婪也出现了：他多么想往后每一天都像今天一样。

他闭上眼谴责自己的罪恶的贪婪欲望，但也意识到这是个徒劳的告解：对巴基的欲望正是他本人，只要活着一天，它就如影随形。

在挑衣服的时候巴基突然想起来那张塞在口袋里还没看的字条，犹豫了一下从口袋里拿出来展平褶皱摊开一看发现是：“I’ll be with you till the end.”，然后呸了一声丢到了垃圾桶。

不过又是一句关于“永远”的情话罢了，他听过更肉麻的更措辞精美的。巴基这么想着，却不受控制地在脑子里重复了一遍。

他孩子气的动作被刚刚从浴室出来的史蒂夫收进眼里。史蒂夫摇摇头忍不住笑了，从背后环住他问：“找好了吗？要迟到了。”

这是个奇妙的早晨，以往这些事情都是由史蒂夫来完成的：他早早起床，为巴基买好早餐，然后帮他拿好衣服放在床头，井井有条地布置好一切。巴基只需要睁眼，这一切已经完成了。

史蒂夫是情愿的，他无所谓这样一辈子。

但他的小王子在主动为了他改变，心甘情愿。这件事足够让他高兴一整天。

史蒂夫拥抱的动作不禁用力了点，听到巴基微微吃痛的小声哼哼才晃过神，抱歉地松开手接过衣服。

他们是卡点到的教室。

泽莫的班正好这节课和他们在一个教室。巴基绕过去坐在他旁边抱歉而无辜地说：“抱歉，早上才发现未接来电。我的旧手机坏了，临时换了一个，但是我昨天习惯性带成旧的出门了。”。

史蒂夫托着腮坐在旁边，注意着巴基的神情。他可能自己不知道自己说谎的时候会不由自主地挑眉和蹦几个单词就瞪一下本来就很大的眼睛，时不时摸鼻子一下来掩饰心虚。史蒂夫对这些小动作十分熟悉，但是从来没有觉得厌倦过。

泽莫低着头听完他的借口，不辨神色，然后点着头表示理解，抬脸抓着他的手说自己只是想问下姐姐的事情：他的表姐在几个月前就投递了一份申请，希望学生会能帮忙向校方通融一下，配合调查寝室，确认几个月前侵犯她的男生是否在本校。她记得罪犯的几个特征。警察那边进度迟缓，而她的精神状态不容乐观。现在政策并不允许堕胎，她的肚子已经初显端倪，正为此打算上法庭。显然她无意生下这个孩子，更不愿意来学校面对同学。她躲在家里哭，视网膜哭得脱落过一回，多次尝试割腕，现在得了严重的抑郁。

巴基并没看见过这个文件，或许是漏掉了——但是他平时总是很细心的，按道理说是不会出这样的纰漏的。他努力在脑子里搜索，但是一无所获。

提及姐姐的时候，这个不算高大的男孩儿眼睛微微地泛红了，声音也有点哽咽，肩膀向内扣着，显得脆弱而佝偻。

这是一张绝望的脸。

巴基听得如同石块压在胸口一样难受，因不知道该说什么而僵硬着。女孩的经历像根针刺痛了他。这个女孩儿他有所耳闻，也是本级的，长得很漂亮，而且待人温和有礼，不过他并没有什么兴趣，自然也不知道她几个月没有出现的原因竟是如此。

“你尽快重新带一份给我可以吗？虽然按理是不可以的，但是我可以和他们争取一下检查所有？”巴基诚恳地对他说。

“好的。”泽莫仍然攥着他的手，头深深地埋了下去，很长时间没有再吭声。等到他终于松开巴基的手，胸口起伏了一下，巴基才意识到刚才是漫长的隐忍的一口气。而他抬起脸，泪痕就干在他的脸上。

这节课听得心不在焉，女孩的不幸扎在他脑中，旁边的泽莫的痛苦也戳在他的背上，令他坐立不安。他不明白自己怎么会没看见那份文件。唯一让他安心的是史蒂夫在桌下抓着他的左手的热度，稳定地从手心传过来。

 

 

这一天史蒂夫控制不住地频频偷看巴基，到了老师都注意到的程度。好在巴基并没有觉察到，否则不免责怪他过于明目张胆。更让他困扰的事情萦绕在他的脑海里，令他暂时忘却了爱情的甜蜜。

他在办公室翻找了半天，但是一无所获，颓然地滑在椅子里生闷气。

史蒂夫简直有些恼怒地把他从椅子里拽起来。

史蒂夫的力气怎么这么大？

他没站稳撞进史蒂夫怀中，又跌回椅子里，抬起头看见史蒂夫皱着眉看他。他下意识地抬了抬眉毛露出一个笑容：“史蒂维——”，但话没说完史蒂夫就俯下身来堵住了他的嘴。

巴基仰着头接受这个用力的吻，感觉这是一天中最轻松的一刻。史蒂夫的吻把他的自责暂时地抛到了九霄云外。他恍惚地想到自己一开始的嫉妒之心，那个是否有女孩品尝过史蒂夫嘴里的味道的念头。事实上只有他这么荣幸，而且确实，大部分时候史蒂夫的口腔里是清爽的柠檬薄荷味。

他被史蒂夫背着往寝室走，搂着他的脖子，感觉像回到很小的时候骑在爸爸的脖子上。他父亲一直很忙，仔细想想，除了史蒂夫，他还真的很少能有依赖别人的经历。小时候虽然是他像个哥哥一样拍着胸脯说一定会照顾好小史蒂维，但实际上是史蒂夫成全了他的保护欲。在保护史蒂夫的时候他好像就能应付各种各样的麻烦了，因为有一个人会把他当成保护神和英雄。之后他果然一直很优秀，是布鲁克林最受欢迎的男孩，是夜店小王子，是学生会长是网球队队长。总是他在前面顶着处理各种各样的事情，而史蒂夫是他的避风港，他在史蒂夫身边退化得像个小孩，四体不勤，懒于动脑子思考。

巴基闭上眼懒洋洋地缠紧了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫忽然轻声说：“I’ll be with you till the end.”。

巴基不确定地眨了眨眼睛。

“一句电影台词。但是我觉得很想对你说。”史蒂夫说的时候耳尖微微泛起红，掩饰地转过脸正视前方：“你想说说泽莫的事情吗？”

“我回去跟你说。”巴基的脑子突然活动起来，从他的动作里突然尝出一种甜蜜，骤然兴起恶作剧的心思，舔了舔他发烫的耳尖。

史蒂夫酝酿好的安慰被他的动作全搅得粉碎，结果他们路上克制不住地亲吻起来，纠缠着还没到寝室就已经衣冠不整了。他们躲躲闪闪地走了应急通道，幸运的是走廊上没人，他们匆匆忙忙地进了房间，刚关上门史蒂夫就把巴基按在门上咬住他的锁骨。

或许是一整天的压抑之后的性欲突然打开了巴基的开关，他从未如此热情而主动，自己把裤子急急地脱下扔到一边，抬腿攀上了史蒂夫薄而有力的腰肢，放荡地贴着史蒂夫仍然在发热的耳朵说：“快操我，史蒂维。”

这是最后一根压垮史蒂夫底线的稻草，天知道他本来是不准备发生点什么的，而更希望能陪巴基分担他正在经历的困扰。

巴基的T恤仍然在他身上，堪堪遮住半个挺翘的臀，性器官在衣摆下蛰伏着，但史蒂夫的目光就唤醒了它，巴基如同发情期的野兽一样炙热地黏上来摩擦史蒂夫还在沉睡的巨物。史蒂夫一手把他两只手手腕抓住按在他头顶，撩起他的衣摆让他自己咬住，弯下身子咬住他胸前的乳珠。乳尖几乎刚进入史蒂夫温热湿润的口腔巴基就难耐地喘了一声，不知死活地挺了挺胸，几乎要撞到史蒂夫漂亮的鼻子上。

“别乱动。”史蒂夫抬头看了他一眼命令道，然后开始舔另外一边。

巴基乖乖地忍耐着动作，但齿间蓄意溢出的喘息就像唱歌一样肆无忌惮。史蒂夫明白这个赤裸的暗示，啧了一声不再执着于他平坦的胸，抓着他的手把他扔到柔软的床里。巴基自觉地趴跪着，仍然咬着T恤，腰肢陷下去，露出两个迷人的腰窝，丰满的臀高高翘起。

史蒂夫帮他脱掉最后一件衣服，刚够到润滑剂，他突然翻了个身坐起来按倒了史蒂夫。史蒂夫没有多加反抗——他永远不会反抗巴基。接着巴基趴到了他身上，开始亲吻他勃起的阴茎，然后含进嘴里，舌头灵活地一下一下使力。

这是巴基第一次听见史蒂夫控制不住的喘息，急促而让他身体发热。史蒂夫大多数时候显得很有控制力，即便是他们做爱的时候，也总是有余裕去掌握节奏。这是第一次他占据了主导。史蒂夫一点点在他口腔里涨大，到了不可思议的深度。

史蒂夫微微张着刚刚被他自己咬得有些红润的嘴唇，紧闭着眼睛，睫毛颤动着。巴基一只手沾了润滑剂自己在后面做着扩张，一只手扶着史蒂夫翘得很高的阴茎吮吸和舔舐。他琢磨着时间差不多了，就跨坐了上去，尝试着把史蒂夫的东西塞进自己身体，这不太容易，他有点痛，史蒂夫也有点变软，睁开了眼睛。

在史蒂夫的五官里他最钟情这双眼睛，上睫毛浓密卷翘，下睫毛分明，嵌在其中的眼睛宛如宝石。剔透，有优美规律的纹理。

他忍不住想吻史蒂夫，又忽然想起来自己刚刚含过史蒂夫的阴茎而停了下来。史蒂夫看透了他在想什么，坐起来舔了舔他的唇，笑着望着他。

“只有我住在世界上最名贵的两枚宝石里。”巴基心想。

史蒂夫终于嵌进了他的身体，又再次被他按住抢走了主动权。他拙劣地扭动着腰，舔了舔嘴唇做出勾引的姿态。而史蒂夫开始还配合着他的动作尽量安静地躺着，在他舔过嘴唇后眼神一暗，开始耸动起腰来打乱他的节奏。很快他就被“惩戒”得眼角泛红，腿软无力地趴坐在史蒂夫身上，呻吟里也带出了一点哭腔。

尽管可怜，这对于史蒂夫来说这样的巴基只是在更刺激他的感官罢了。

伏在史蒂夫胸口的巴基像一个无助的小动物寻求他的庇护，虽然如果没有捅在巴基身体里就更有说服力。他喉咙一紧，射在了巴基体内。肉壁直接包裹着他的感觉确实更为让他着迷，不过是一种灭顶的心理上的满足：他的体液直接进入了巴基的体内。如果巴基是个女孩子，或许这种逾矩会带来一个可爱的爱情结晶，可惜巴基不是，但是这种象征也让他比以往任何一次都要疯狂和兴奋。

巴基肿着眼睛趴在他身上睡着了。史蒂夫像之前几次一样抱着他塞进温水的浴缸里，为他清理甬道里还没干的浊液。

他的心里涌动着一种前所未有的温柔的情绪，就像是小王子对着他全世界独一无二的玫瑰花。他的玫瑰花在梦里砸着嘴呢喃着他的名字，接着漏出了一个很甜的笑容，就像梦里出现了和他在一起而且特别可爱的事情。


End file.
